


Tipped My World Toward Happiness

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Hi! This is my submission for the MSBY Exchange PieceI've never written Sakusa or Atsumu before, so I hope my characterization isn't too off.Also... I got carried away and have a whole other fic for this. It's much longer and angsty, though. It's a prequel to this one, but they can be read separately. As of the posting date, I don't have that one quite finished, so if you're interested keep an eye out. I'll link to it at the bottom when it's complete
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244
Collections: MSBY Exchange





	Tipped My World Toward Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imori_Hikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/gifts).



> Hi! This is my submission for the MSBY Exchange Piece
> 
> I've never written Sakusa or Atsumu before, so I hope my characterization isn't too off.
> 
> Also... I got carried away and have a whole other fic for this. It's much longer and angsty, though. It's a prequel to this one, but they can be read separately. As of the posting date, I don't have that one quite finished, so if you're interested keep an eye out. I'll link to it at the bottom when it's complete

“Are you going to be okay with this?” Atsumu eyes Sakusa with concern. “There’s going to be a lot of people. You’re not going to be able to avoid touching a lot of people. Some of them will be unwashed and sweaty. Actually, probably a lot of them.”

“I highly doubt they’ll be sweatier than your or Bokuto’s ass when you decide to hug me during practice. I’ll be fine, though. I really want to go.” He intertwines his fingers with Atsumu. “Unless you’d prefer I go with someone else?”

“Oh, hell no.” Atsumu smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek. “I love spending every second with you.”

“Even though we live together and play on the same team?”

“But a date is different.” Atsumu pouts. “Do you not want to spend all your time with me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Sakusa trails off.

Atsumu hugs him from behind and nuzzles against his head. “My husband is so sweet. It’s so hard to believe you used to hate me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let go. I want to get there soon.”

“I can’t believe you’re so excited about going to AnimeJapan.”

“And you’re not? There’s supposed to be limited merchandise of the manga I love so much. If I don’t go now, I might not be able to get it at all. And I’m not searching through the used stores in hope I’ll find _something_ that someone didn’t want.”

“Aww. You know I’d search all of the stores for you.”

“I know, because you’re a sap.” Sakusa smirks.

“So are you! You know you stay late to practice with me even though you’re exhausted.”

“Are you so self-obsessed to think I do that for you? I consider it dedication.”

“What about our gym dates?”

“Also dedication.”

Atsumu gives a small pout as they get in line to show their tickets.

“I don’t know why you’re pouting. You know I love you.”

“I love you too.” Atsumu grins. “Can I have a real kiss?”

Sakusa rolls his eyes but lowers his mask and gives Atsumu a kiss on the lips.

Atsumu gives a grin and chuckle back as they get motioned forward to present their tickets. After doing so, they start following the crowd into Tokyo Big Sight. Sakusa starts becoming more uncomfortable and rigid the more crowded it becomes. It only takes a hand squeeze from his love to help steel his determination.

“Want me to push people down so you don’t have to touch people and we can get to the booth you want faster?” Atsumu gives a shitty grin.

“Please don’t get us kicked out.” Sakusa rolls his eyes. “I already told you, I’ll be okay. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve ever been in a crowd.”

They manage to get through the convention without Sakusa passing out or biting anyone’s head off. Though, he can’t say it wasn’t a close encounter. He did, however, manage to get almost everything he wanted. It may or may not have been because Atsumu’s rude ass wasn’t afraid to get in people’s business to grab things. Or because he didn’t mind staring people down until they moved. Not that Sakusa didn’t do the same.

After they drag themselves out of the convention, they decide to stop at a relatively empty restaurant for a late lunch. Sakusa decided on a revolving sushi bar so Atsumu could shove food in his face and so he could have his favorite; fatty tuna. He figured since he went through the trouble of going to the convention with him, he deserved a small treat, even if he seemed like he was having fun.

Sakusa watches him with a soft, adoring smile on his face and fingers the red string of fate around his finger. They hadn’t met until their early twenties and didn’t start dating at first. Sakusa hated how crude and egotistical Atsumu was at first. He eventually came around, though. Even Atsumu had redeeming qualities. Sakusa was grateful that he decided to give him a chance.

“You’re smiling.”

“Yeah. Just adoring you.”

A slight blush spreads across Atsumu’s face. Despite his ridiculous confidence, direct displays of affection from Sakusa usually caught him off guard.

“What do you want to do after this?” Sakusa continues, not wanting to have a mushy moment in the restaurant. “Rock climbing? Arcade? Movie? Zoo?”

“Hmm.” Atsumu taps his chin in thought. “Movie at home?”

“How is that different than usual? I thought you said you wanted to enjoy a date out?”

“Yeah, but you’ve been so adorable today that I want to cuddle up with you on the couch.”

Sakusa’s glad he’d already finished eating and put his mask back on. Atsumu didn’t need to see his blush. “Fine, but don’t complain to me later that you wanted to go out.”

“I won’t!”

As soon as they get home, Sakusa showers and changes into comfy clothes. He doesn’t even have to tell Atsumu to bathe after being a crowd anymore. His fastidious tendencies had brushed off on him long ago. Either that or he’d accepted that Sakusa wouldn’t cuddle him until he showered.

Both showered and snacks acquired, they plop down on the couch together. Atsumu lies across the couch and puts his head on Sakusa’s lap. Sakusa rubs his head absentmindedly.

“What do you want to watch?”

“Something scary.” Atsumu grins. “I want you to hold me close cause you’re afraid.”

“Psh. What world do you live in? You know I don’t get scared.”

“I can dream, okay!”

“Keep dreaming, darling. You’ll be the one who wakes up in the middle of the night and cling to me until you calm down. I’m starting to think it’s calculated.”

“Aw. Don’t out my secret!”

Sakusa rolls his eyes and lightly smacks Atsumu’s head. “You know that I’ll let you cling to me without you having nightmares, right? You don’t have to subject yourself to that.”

Atsumu gives a jump at someone being murdered in the movie. “Yeah, but it’s worth it when you’re so sweet and worried about me.”

Sakusa pulls Atsumu’s ear lightly before resuming rubbing his head. “You could stand to be more needy.”

“I don’t want to scare you away.”

“I _married_ you.”

“Yeah, but divorce exists.”

“We’re _soulmates_.”

Atsumu shifts so he can look at Sakusa. “I’m pretty sure you used to not care about us being soulmates. You said something about fighting against fate. In fact, you ran away from it, and me, for several years.”

“You’re never going to drop that, are you?”

“I might consider it if you kiss me.”

“Come here then.”

Atsumu leans up, running his hand across Sakusa’s face and goes through his hair until he can grab it. He roughly presses his lips against Sakusa’s, slowly opening Sakusa’s mouth and turning a small kiss into a make out; something Sakusa would’ve blanched at before dating Atsumu. It had taken him a while to open up to the idea and even longer to enjoy it, but now he’s glad he did. Every time he kissed Atsumu, it felt like an emission of love. Which, technically, it was but it felt like a louder one than it would for most people.

“Mn. I’ll never get used to that.”

“Good.” Sakusa whispers back.

Atsumu side-eyes the movie playing and then looks back at Sakusa. “You up for ditching the movie?” He raises an eyebrow and gives a sly smirk.

“Ah. The real reason why you wanted to come home.”

Atsumu gives a guilty smile. “What? We have the next two days off.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I can’t help it my husband is so sexy, and I want to make him feel good.” Atsumu fake pouts.

Sakusa caress his face. “Let’s finish the movie and eat dinner first. I want to wake up in the middle of the night with you clinging to me.” He smirks.

“Evil.”

Sakusa shrugs. “You’re the one who’s been doing it for years.”

“But Omi-kuuun!”

Sakusa just gives a small laugh. “Think about what you want for dinner.”

“What if I want you?”

Sakusa rolls his eyes and gives a snore. “I’m going to smack you.”

Atsumu gives a grin. “How about I cook for you tonight? You’re tired after going out right?”

“Well, yeah.” He admits. “But I’m trying to treat you for going out with me today.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Because it wasn’t fun for you, was it?”

“Anything is fun with you!”

“Waiting at the DMV?”

“Okay, now. That’s not fair. That place is like purgatory. I’m not sure anything can make that better, except maybe being the only person there.”

“Hmm. Maybe we should go on a vacation?”

“Oh yeah?” Atsumu sits up excitedly. “Where to? The beach? No, wait. That’s a bad idea. You won’t get in the ocean.”

“We can go to the beach if you want. But it might feel weird playing in the ocean all alone.”

“We could invite some people.”

“I suppose so. Who did you have in mind?”

“The usual crew? Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, and Kageyama. My shitty brother and Kita if they’re available.”

“Sounds stressful.”

“Oh.” Atsumu frowns.

“Let’s do it, though. It’ll be fun.”

“Yuuussss!” Atsumu gives Sakusa another small kiss. “You’re the best! I love you so much!”

Sakusa gives him a small smile. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel work link coming soon!


End file.
